


Cocoa in the Moonlight

by Would_die_for_fitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Would_die_for_fitzsimmons/pseuds/Would_die_for_fitzsimmons
Summary: Over the years, Jemma had made plenty of hot cocoa; Fitz had always hated coffee and - much to her dismay - tea.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz, Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cocoa in the Moonlight

Over the years, Jemma had made plenty of hot cocoa; Fitz had always hated coffee and - much to her dismay - tea. During their first all-nighter at the academy, Jemma had fallen asleep on Fitz' desk chair and was thrilled when woken up by a steaming hot mug being placed in front of her, the joy was however short-lived when with sleepy eyes she realised there was cocoa in the mug. Now that wasn’t to say that Jemma didn’t love cocoa, just not at 7:00 on a July morning. In her ideal world, hot cocoa was for December and December only.

Since that evening, the pair had found themselves in various predicaments in which hot cocoa had been all but essential. She had found him once, trembling outside her room, too incapacitated with his fear to raise a clenched fist and knock. They had spent the remainder of the evening drinking hot cocoa. Maybe Jemma could make an exception to her December rule.

<>

Fitz loved hot cocoa. There was no other way to say it. It may not solve every problem but it certainly helped. Had a nightmare? Hot cocoa. Cold day? Hot cocoa. Panic attack? Hot cocoa.

Perhaps that was why the transition to The Bus was so difficult. Ward said it “wasn’t an essential” or “The Bus budget won’t cover it”. Fitz never did like Ward. Or maybe he did. This was much too much to be thinking about this late on a Sunday. A glance at the clock proved him wrong. 3 am on a Monday morning was much too early to be dwelling on the past.

Fitz swung his legs out of bed, running a clammy hand through his curls. He needed a haircut. Although a haircut had so far proved difficult in space. As if right on cue, Alya began to stir in her makeshift crib. Fitz wondered as he picked her up if she would share his opinions on cocoa or Jemma's on coffee and tea.

<>

Perthshire was a dream. Their perfect little family unit fit right into the landscape of Scotland. Presently Alya was curled between Jemma and Fitz, struggling to keep her eyes open for the end of the movie. Fitz noticed her mug of hot cocoa was almost empty and swiftly pulled it out of her slight grip. He leant forward and gently placed it on the wooden coffee table in front of them. He sipped the last of his own drink before looking over at Jemma and smiling. This was well and truly what they deserved. The credits of the movie started playing and Jemma stood up with a contented sigh. She scooped up their now sleeping daughter, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before beginning to walk up the stairs. Fitz followed behind the pair, still somewhat unable to comprehend the way their lives had worked out. They tucked Alya into bed, switching on her star shaped nightlight; taking a moment to reminisce. As the door gently clicked closed, Jemma uttered two words to Fitz, something golden glimmering in the corners of her eyes.  
“Hot cocoa?”


End file.
